Give It Up You're All I'll Ever Need
by LoraTanks
Summary: Seto Kaiba decided to write books, because of his favorite author- Mr. Mutou.He has a chance to meet the man who has evaded the paparazzi for five years if he can complete the series he put on hiatu. Now all he needs is inspiration. 'M' for later chapter.
1. Explanation

Firstly, I'm so sorry this isn't a chapter but there'll be one up soon- I promise. I'm revising/ rewriting this fiction as well as working on a new one. T.T please don't ditch me, I swear I'll post soon.

The apologetic Monster that is Tanks waiting for the flames that are sure to come

-Lora


	2. 1 Inspiration

Give It Up…You're All I'll Ever Need

Chapter One- Inspiration

Seto Kaiba paced his office, his chest vibrated as he released a low frustrated growl. He was the author of countless books, famous for writing alone if not for his company that made him a child billionaire. Yet if he couldn't finish another story he'd lose the chance of his lifetime- A chance to work with the author he looked up to- 'Mr. Mutou'.

The mystery man who had escaped the prying eyes of the paparazzi for five years, in fact, his first name wasn't even published on his very own books. Seto had grown into the habit of dedicating all his books to him, though others were included.

The man wrote dozens of books about mythical beings like Exodia and, Kaiba's favorite, the 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'. The books fascinated Kaiba since he was twelve, and he proceeded to begin his writing career with the hope of meeting the man at thirteen. Now, Kaiba had a chance to meet and work with said man if, and only if, he could complete the series he'd left on hiatus _An Orphan's Dream_. However, for the love of card games, he couldn't wring a single drop of inspiration from his wired brain.

Kaiba needed inspiration, and his inspiration came strictly from human contact. Impatiently, the nineteen-year old called Mokuba, his thirteen year old brother, into his office using the house speaker system. The younger of the Kaiba's arrived shortly, constantly blowing up air to puff his thick black hair form his grey eyes.

"Mokuba," Seto began as his brother entered his office, "I'm going out for a bit….and I need my low-key suit."

Mokuba sighed, "Bro, I've said this before: you're about as low-key as toddler with a temper tantrum on drugs in that suit, not to mention it makes you look dumb."

"No. No it does not." Seto said, purposely disregarding his little brother's false statements. "It's the only thing subtle enough to hunt for inspiration in, now please, go get it."

Grumbling frustratedly, Mokuba ran to retrieve Kaiba's requested outfit, as much as he loved his brother, Seto really could be a prick of the highest order.

Shortly afterwards, Seto left the mansion in an apparel that was so subtle it could be described as…an earthquake.

Kaiba wore black leather pants that were wrinkled in a particular way, made to make other pricks everywhere feel jealous. His black fitted sleeveless vest happily soaked up his 'I'm too good for you" attitude, which oozed out of the child-billionaire every pore. To top it off he woe conspicuous black shades, with mirrors in the edges for hindsight. Altogether, his clothes made more of a statement than if he'd simply dressed normally and kept the shades.

Seto walked through the city slowly, determined to find someone that would slap him with sheer, undiluted, unaltered inspiration…missing them, giving up; those weren't options. He would find the person, and- kindness be damned- he lock them in his mansion if need be.

Kaiba searched for hours without any positive results…six hours to be exact. Discouraged, he decided to search for another hour before going home; but he wouldn't give up! He'd be back at it the next day! The hour dragged on slowly without a single interesting person walking by. With a sigh, he turned to go home.

And then it happened.

The world slowed, the stars fell, time ran backwards, life eloped with death, but most importantly; he ran into inspiration… literally. Shocked, Kaiba could only stare at the boy who was also recuperating from their sudden collision.

_'This kid is perfect,'_ he couldn't help but think in amazement. His wacky, three-tone hair and ultra-lame pyramid puzzle necklace started up an addictive urge in Kaiba's left hand.

He knew this feeling-the itch to **write. **

_'Holy shit_,' he thought, star struck, _'This kid was__** it.**__'_

Seto stood shell-shocked, unable to believe that all he needed to reieve inspiration was to find someone who looked stupid- it was amazing! He offered his hand, which the boy took, and pulled his muse up.

"Ah," Kiba began awkwardly, clearing his throat, "I'd like to give you an invitation to the Kaiba Corp™ Facility."

"Sure!" the kid replied, not the slightest bit of mistrust in his eyes. "Numb-nut! Fuzz-bag!" he yelled, "I'm going with this random stranger I don't know for a moment! I'll meet you at my house if I don't get lynched or kidnapped!"

Seto looked at the kid incredulously, _'Was this kid serious?'_

"Kay Yuge!" The blonde called back, completely unfazed by the insults and stupid proclamation.

'Yuge' turned to Seto, smiling contentedly, "So where is Kaiba Corp™ from here?" he asked.

"What?" The nineteen year old managed, utterly lost by this stupidity.

"You _**said **_you were inviting me to Kaiba Corporation so I assumed you meant today," He intoned, letting out an exasperated sigh, "My name's Yuugi by the way.

"Er, Seto Kaiba, Nice to meet-," Yuugi interrupted him by tripping on a sturdy block of air, taking Kaiba's shades with him on his descent to the ground. Almost immediately, there was a collective squeal from every rabid fangirl wanting to speak to their rich idol. He panicked as a crowd of sexually frustrated females- ahem, fan girls- rushed towards him. Picking up the disgruntled boy, Seto sprinted onto the side walk and ran for dear life. Screw Kaiba Corp™, this boy was going to go straight to his house- there was no way he was going to run from the animals behind him longer than necessary. The moment Seto could glimpse his mansion he picked up speed.

"MOKUBA!" he yelled. Mokuba, having developed a keen sense of hearing from all the fangirls attacks, opened the door just enough to allow his brother in before hosing down the rabid females….and males. The fans shrieked in demonic rage, and eventually left. Yuugi, who now stood upright, flipped open his phone and told his 'friends' they could go on without him. Turning back to Seto he asked, "So why exactly am I at your….house?" at the same time Mokuba who'd just come back inside asked, "So who's this?"

Seto breathed heavily for a few moments before he answered both of their questions at the same time.

"Inspiration."

* * *

Wasn't that much, much better? See how much I've improved? From now on I won't have crappy chappies….I hope. By the way the title changed…just for your information.

TANKS IS BACK

_**I beg you to review**_

_**I'm starving and they're my food**_

_**Feed this unworthy author**_

_**With words of what you thought of her**_

_**Fanfiction cause she's dying**_

_**No flames cause hen she'll be crying**_

Reveiw!


	3. 2 Death By Puddleation & Clueless Ukes

Give It Up…You're All I'll Ever Need

Chapter Two- Death by Puddleation and Clueless Ukes

Yuugi stared at Seto, completely confused as well- the exact opposite of Mokuba's star-struck smile. Falling to his knees Mokuba held Yuugi's hand between his and whispered, "Oh, wonderful conspirator of inspiration," He wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye, "I welcome you into my humble abode."

"**Who's **humble abode?" Seto snapped, annoyed and mildly embarrassed. Yuugi looked up, "**What **'humble' abode?" He yelped, "It's a freaking mansion!" The billionaire stared at the high-school boy, wondering how small his house was.

"It only has three floors," Seto assured him, "so you should be comfortable. It's nothing like _**real **_house, that has-"

"Stop!" Yuugi yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at the older Kaiba, "Stop flaunting your wealth at me!"

Seto sighed wearily and gave up on comforting the overemotional teen, "I know we've already established this but-"

"I know!" Yuugi interrupted, covering his ears, "You're rich, filthy rich!"

"No Yuugi…" Seto sighed _again_, "I was going to say,-"

"You don't have time for the poor like me! It's fine, I'll be rich too! Just give me half of all your money an-"

Seto interrupted angrily, "No! Would you listen for on damned second, you money-grubbing filthy, stinking, prepubescent boy, before I push you from the third floor window!"

Silence crushed down on all three of us as Seto slowly regained mhis calm. With a calming breathe he walked over to the living room couch, motioning for Yuugi to follow before he began.

"I'm the author Seto Kaiba," he said slowly, "I look up to the 'mystery' author, Mr. Mutou and will be allowed to write with him if I finish _An Orphan's Dream_- the story I put on hiatus; however, I couldn't find the inspiration needed to write until so I went searching and found you, Yuugi. Now, I'm going to finish said series, if you'd be so kind as to continue providing inspiration."

Yuugi was silent; he seemed to be deep in thought, still bitter from his fake hysteria Seto couldn't help but send a snarky comment his way, "Don't let your brain wander too far now, it's far too small to be out on its own."

His head snapped up, "Are you always this stupid," he snapped venomously, "Or are you making a special effort today? Don't insult people you're asking for favors!"

He looked at Seto for a moment, "I'll come back tomorrow, and then we'll start on your book. Bye Mokuba."

With that, Yuugi turned and began to walk away, moving past the shocked author and heading towards the door.

Oh _hell _no.

Seto pinned him against the wall, growling into Yuugi's ears lowly, "It's almost cute how you think you're leaving this house," Yuugi shivered, "Now, what you meant to  
stay was: "Oh, wow, Seto Kaiba-san! This is an honor! I'll stay here until your story's done! Right Yuugi?"

Satisfied with the boy's unintelligible squeak, Seto stepped back and let Yuugi slid down the wall and crumble into a sloppy puddle of joints. Kaiba stared at the blushing boy, amusement gleaming in his eyes, this was way too easy. Mokuba had left the room the moment they'd had begun their mini-dozens game.

Yuugi's face suddenly appeared in front of Seto, flustered the boy hissed "You're that author that writes those boys love books!" he exclaimed, horrified.

"And?" Seto replied, peeling Yuugi off him and flinging the boy while idly inspecting his nails.

"Like hell I'm staying here over night! Besides, I'm sixteen, I still have school!" The source of inspiration yelled.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba barked, knowing his little brother may have left the room but was undoubtedly listening close by. Mokuba seemed to harbor an odd attraction to Seto's books- not that Seto, the author himself, could say anything.

"On it, Bro!" The house speaker system replied, after a few seconds his voice sounded again, "All entrances are locked."

Yuugi stared at me in utter disbelief, "You pervert!" He accused.

Seto put one finger to Yuugi's lips, silencing him with a seductive purr, "If I was a pervert you'd be locked in my bedroom, and I'd be the only one who had the key."

With purposeful look Seto began to walk away, calling over his shoulder, "Or is that what you'd prefer?" Somewhere above the pair a door slammed as Mokuba ran to the bathroom to attend the perilous nosebleeds eavesdropping incurred.

Kaiba left the blushing pile of bones named Yuugi near the door as he walked upstairs chuckling, no longer worried about the boy leaving. As if he had any sexual thought about some sixteen year-old who had yet to have a growth-spurt. he didn't really need to reduce Yuugi to a pile of mush; it was just the easiest way of quieting him.

Seto sighed as he felt Yuugi's petite hands tug at his arm, "What if," he began, blushing, before he stopped and seemed unable to continue. Seto resisted the urge to simply 'seduce' the words from him and waited patiently to see if Yuugi had the guts. He stuttered incoherently for a while until Seto grew tired of waiting, "What if..?" Kaiba repeated huskily. Yuugi's breath came out uneven for a moment, "Yuugi…?" Kaiba asked impatiently.

"What if I wanted… if I'd prefer one room more than the whole house?"

Kaiba was lucky he'd only climbed two steps because he fell right back down them. _**That **_wasn't what he was expecting. What he _was_ expecting was some stupid attempt at seduction to get Seto to allow him to leave. Yuugi practically telling Seto he wanted to be locked in his bedroom like some kind of sex slave? Nope, Kaiba hadn't expected that one at all.

Seto calmed himself, Yuugi probably wanted a guest room. Standing up Kaiba smiled at Yuugi and slid his hand behind Yuugi's neck pulling the boy to his chest, "Which room, Yuuuuugii?" he asked, dragging out his name in a feral purr.

"Yours." Yuugi stated boldly.

A door slammed once more as Mokuba ran to apply more tissue to the horrible head wound his brother had called inspiration. Seto stared down at Yuugi; almost certain he'd heard wrong.

"Be careful what you wish for, Yuugi. I walk down an extremely CROOKED road, with very CROOKED standards, and very CROOKED loves."

"I dunno, Kaiba," He said, extracting his neck from Seto's hand, "The road looks pretty STRAIGHT to me. Lots of STRAIGHT people, with STRAIGHT hobbies."

"Look kid, I'm about as straight as a banana, you know that yellow fruit that CURVES?" Kaiba snapped. A little explosive laughter from upstairs told him Mokuba was still eavesdropping, "Ah, that reminds me." He said smoothly, "You had a request, no?"

Seto picked Yuugi up bridal style and began to carry him to his room.

"Wait," Yuugi protested, "I'm heavy, I can walk!"

"There are heavier humans alive." Seto stated dryly.

"Like who?" Yuugi demanded.

"Well," Seto began as he walked up the steps, "I once met a nice man who told me, his wife was so fat, when he carried her over the threshold on their marriage  
days…"

"What!" Yuugi demanded, weight long forgotten.

"…He had to make two trips."

The boy exploded into laughter until Seto opened my room door and flung him onto the bed. The billionaire removed his converses, and threw his shades onto his desk. He gave his clock a quick glance before confirming it was past eight 'o' clock.

"Go to sleep Yuugi, I won't touch you." Raising his voice he called up, "You too Mokuba, Tomorrow's an all-day writing day for me, and you've school."

Seto prepared to sleep in one of the various guest rooms, but Yuugi pulled him down onto his bed, "Goodnight Kaiba." The high-scholar whispered, refusing to let Seto go. For a clueless uke, he played his part well.

* * *

I'm hoping to post all six chapters today but if I don't- expect them soon. I love you guys!

-The Monster that is and will always be Tanks


	4. 3 Shredding My Prepubescent Heart

Give it Up, You're all I'll Ever Need

Chapter Three- Shredding My Prepubescent Heart

Yuugi sighed as he admitted the unalienable truth to himself: He was making a god awful mistake. He knew Kaiba….had known Kaiba the moment the brunet had spoken to him. In truth, Yuugi was quite skilled in acting, and made use of said skills to fool Kaiba. He made sure not to tell Kaiba his last name as he knew the billionaire believed Mr. Mutou to be an old man.

In his defense, Yuugi adored Kaiba- as though that made deceiving him any better. Yuugi had looked up to the author who'd begun writing a year after he himself published his first book. The sixteen year old had been infatuated with Kaiba and couldn't help the large grin that spread across his face when he read Kaiba's dedication page. It had been a dream come true, knowing he was Kaiba's inspiration, knowing he got Kaiba to writing…but now, Yuugi was in a hell of a mess.

Kaiba treated Yuugi normally, in his own twisted way. Should Kaiba catch wind of the fact that Yuugi was indeed his revered 'Mr. Mutou', the brunette would treat Yuugi like an idol, like someone he'd created an image for without getting to know the person. Yuugi didn't want that, and never would; therefore, he hid his identity from Kaiba.

Yuugi admired Kaiba, liked him in a romantic sort of way, whereas Kaiba loved the words that Yuugi scribbled down on paper. Yuugi wasn't, and would never be, satisfied with that.

Never.

He wanted the genuine Kaiba. The Kaiba that wouldn't like him just because of his books. The Kaiba who would like, maybe even love, him- Yuugi.

With another woeful sigh Yuugi set about to cleaning, singing "Where Are You Christmas" softly, substituting the word 'Christmas' for 'Kaiba'.

"Yuugi, I'm flattered," a familiar, arrogant voice crooned, "You don't have to look too far- I'm right here. It's Christmastime; do you want your gift?"

"Oh, no thanks, I don't except cheap nasty gifts nowadays." Yuugi replied mock-sweetly.

"I'm not cheap Yuugi…though I do have a few thoughts running through my head that fall under nasty."

Yuugi took the bait- he couldn't help but grab at it- hook, line, and sinker. The source of endless inspiration looked up quickly just as Kaiba laughed,

"Relax…" the billionaire sighed, "None of them are about you."

Talk about taking someone to the Grand Canyon just to push them off the cliff. Yuugi choked on air for moment before he resumed sweeping with renewed vigor.

'_I am an idiot.'_ Yuugi thought morosely. The sixteen year old refused to look at Kaiba as he spoke cheerfully.

"Hey, Kaiba, I'm going to go home tomorrow. I'll stay the night there and come back here the day after with my stuff."

"How far is your house?" Kaiba asked, uncaring. Yuugi wanted to rip the apathetic look off his face, wanted to make Kaiba _care._

"I have to take the train so-"

"Call me when you get back," he interrupted in the same apathetic tone, "I'll pick you up."

Yuugi nodded, refusing to look up from his task though there wasn't a speck of dust left on the floor. Kaiba nodded and swept away, his cloak billowing out behind him. Yuugi sat in one of the kitchen chairs and closed his eyes, concentrating on the painful pulsing in his chest.

* * *

Kaiba stared at the ceiling of his room, counting the tiles for the umpteenth time. With a small sigh, the nineteen year old touched the bruise on his forehead, caused by several meeting with the headboard of his bed.

'_I am a fool…' _the billionaire thought, _'We should have been getting along fine. I should be writing. But somehow- I'm not even sure what I said to cause it- I hurt my inspiration and he left.' _

Kaiba eyed the headboard longingly, perhaps more self-mutilation would help him cope with his own stupidity…

Just as Kaiba rose to give himself a mild concussion, Mokuba burst in, paying his brother an odd look before announcing,

"Phone's for you, bro. It's Inspiration."

* * *

"Gramps!" Yuugi called, not waiting for the man to respond he continued, "I think I'll stay over a bit longer."

Yuugi stared at the suitcases he'd packed for a long while then got up to call Kaiba.

"Kaiba?" he began when the billionaire answered, "I'm going to stay at my house for another…maybe two weeks?"

"No." came the instant reply.

"It wasn't a question. I might stop by sometime to see Mokuba but yeah, have fun, I guess."

With that, Yuugi hung up with a satisfied smile. Kaiba- 8,000,000 Yuugi- 3; he was catching up!

Yuugi flopped on his bed, turning his head to glance at the photo of his mother on his dresser.

She had been beautiful.

Up to the moment her body twisted at unnatural angles as she protected him, she had been gorgeous. Up to the moment the falling beam snapped her spine, she had been gorgeous. Up to the moment the horrid gang attacked the store she had been gorgeous.

But when they moved her body off of her child and took him away, she was ugly.

Her hair was ruined and she was bent backwards at an odd angle. Her eyes were unusually empty, and her face was pale and bloodless. Yuugi had nightmares about her dying face. There were no words spoken but as she died she gave him one last loving look before fading away.

Yuugi sighed and flipped over, ignoring the hot trails that ran down his cheeks. He wanted to have a nightmare about his mother. In real life, and in happy dreams, he couldn't remember her voice even during the dream…but in nightmares- oh in nightmares- the shinning ray of light was the voice he'd surely forget when he awoke.

Yuugi slowly fell asleep, content when the horror of his mother's death plagued his mind. He wondered what she'd say this time.

* * *

Wake up.

Mope.

Eat.

Mope.

Write.

Mope.

Erase Writing.

Mope.

Attempt to cry.

Mope.

Eat.

Mope.

Clean up.

Mope.

Sleep.

Dream mope.

It was Kaiba's new schedule since Yuugi asked for two weeks at his own house. The billionaire couldn't believe he'd let Inspiration run off somewhere before he finished his book! Was he mental! Yuugi was all he had between him and Mr. Mutou and he let him run off! The nineteen year old groaned and slammed his eternally bruised forehead on his desk. Four days had passed without a spark of inspiration.

After losing a few hundred brain cells to his desk's hard surface, Kaiba called Yuugi. Yuugi picked up the phone and before Seto could speak he heard,

"Oh, it's Kaiba… yeah Jounouchi- him."

Before he hung up. Kaiba gripped the fabric over the middle of his chest as he was plagued with a heavy bout of a burning sensation. He decided it was spontaneous heartburn.

Kaiba sighed. One more day of no Yuugi and he'd lose it. He was _this _close to dropping a T.V. into his bath, or hanging himself, or- or something _**drastic!**_ He would NOT lose his one chance to meet Mr. Mutou and he WOULD kill Yuugi if the brat didn't stop wasting his precious time!

Kaiba raised a hand to type before letting it fall. Then he lifted his head continued his new favorite activity.

'_Hello desk,' _He thought, _'I think you should be reintroduced to my forehead.'_

* * *

Yuugi frowned as he fought the oncoming panic attack he was so close to. He couldn't find Jounochi and the street was nearly empty.

_Gangs liked deserted places._

Yuugi shook his head, trying to shake the thought away but it attacked his brain mercilessly. The teen's eyes watered and his hands shook as he began walking faster. He needed a way _out _of this street back to where people existed. The air felt thicker, the road seemed longer, and the light seemed darker as Yuugi fell farther into panic.

The teen began to hyperventilate as he broke into a run.

"Hey," a voice called from behind him. Yuugi increased speed,

"Are you okay?" the voice called. Arm circled around Yuugi's waist and he emitted a fearful yell that was cut short by his sobs. Blonde hair tickled his tear-stained cheek as violet eyes searched his.

"What's wrong sir?" the stranger asked, his handsome face contorted for a second before he extended a hand, "Marik Ishtar by the way."

Yuugi's teeth clacked against each other unbecomingly as he took the offered hand and replied, "I-I- I'm fine. Yu-Yuugi Mutou."

Marik's eyes flashed and he turned without releasing Yuugi's hand, leading the teen towards the comforting sound of cars.

"I work for Seto Kaiba." He said simply, "Don't worry about you're identity- I won't tell him. Anyways, if you keep walking this way you should be back to kind society. I don't recommend wandering these parts. I have to go."

Marik turned and strode away quickly, ignoring the way the young author froze when he admitted working for Seto Kaiba. Yuugi walked back onto the familiar streets he'd been past before as he berated himself.

What had he been thinking to give his full name? He groaned. Being screwed was never a good feeling. Kaiba's source of Inspiration paused and reconsidered as he thought of Kaiba. Perhaps that thought was a bit close-minded….

Marik Ishtar smiled contentedly. He should leave Yuugi alone, he really should, but he honestly needed the boy. Besides, he'd liked the teen well enough a few minutes ago. Marik compiled all the info his boss, or rather, fake-friend had given him about Yuugi and smiled. He knew just how to steal Kaiba's crush. The warped male chuckled evilly as he paced to the thought of his plan.

Kaiba was no fool so there was a sixty percent chance part one would blow up in his face. Part two however was flawless. Kaiba was a relatively shy person, but he hid it under his large ego. As much as a contradiction that was, it was it was true. Not to mention he was uncannily honest, in his own twisted way. Kaiba believed you could bend the truth until it was almost breaking; as long as it didn't break…it was the truth. This was what made Kaiba's role in Marik's scheme a tad harder.

Yuugi, on the other hand, was an open-close case. The boy, from what he'd gathered, was painfully naïve. Yuugi seemed to find the most heinous crime on earth to be breaking a promise, according to Kaiba. Marik smiled, the fools had no idea just how badly screwed over they were going to be.

Marik unlocked the door to his house, looking around for his lover. As per usual, the white haired man was absent. The blonde cradled the albino's pillow to his face and inhaled deeply, imagining that the albino actually loved him enough to come home more often.

[A/N]: I'm going to be posting the last chapter I had up before revisions soon! There'll be a lot more of it as this time we'll actually endure the last ten days of Yuugi's absence from Kaiba. Love You People!

Tanksie- Give It Up, You're All I'll Ever Need: The Most Bitchin' Fiction You Ever Did See.


	5. IMPORTANT

I'd like to inform anyone who is still reading that I have not, and will not abandon GIUYAIEN. I plan to rewrite my stories after a I had a nice heart-to-heart with a friend. I can't promise when, but the revised version of all the chapters will be up as soon as possible.


End file.
